Zipper-equipped bags provided with a fitting type zipper (fitting tool) in openable and closable at a port in and from which the content is taken have been used in many fields such as beddings, clothes, foods, chemicals and miscellaneous goods (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
These zipper-equipped bags are usually produced in the following manner: a zipper formed into a tape is prepared in advance and a base film as a bag raw material is sealed with the zipper to make a bag.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-239356
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 4-22789